True Love
by Bethany2
Summary: *UPDATE: CHAPTER 13. STORY IS NOW COMPLETED! (please tell me what you think of the story as a whole) * Rafe gets his memory back, along with Alison. Will they live happily ever after, or will something stand in their way?
1. Another Day

Alison Barrington woke up from what seemed to be the longest night of her life. She had slept for twelve hours! She shrugged and got out of bed. What did it matter anyway? Her true love-or supposed true love anyway-was married to another woman. Her former best friend to be exact. He didn't remember a single thing about her, except for a bunch of flashbacks in his mind that didn't include words. Didn't that count for something?!! "Oh well," she said to herself as she brushed her hair and washed her face. At least the battle wasn't over yet. Rafe didn't exactly tell her that they couldn't be together. He needed to take time to figure things out first. She still couldn't figure out how or why he was back on earth. The biggest question of all was how he lost his memory. Maybe an accident, or possibly the deal that allowed him to come back to earth?  
  
"Yeah right!" Alison laughed at the thought. Who could possibly be that evil? It certainly couldn't be anyone from where he came from. She highly doubted the man upstairs would do something like that. And Livvie, as manipulating as she can be, she wouldn't intentionally harm Rafe.would she? At this point, Alison really wouldn't doubt anything! After vampires, angels, and a 100 something year old great great great grandmother coming out of a portrait, anything was possible!  
  
"Beeeep!"  
  
"Oh, someone must have called my cellphone last night when I went to bed! I wonder who it is". She pressed the button for voicemail on her phone, and was surprised to hear the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Alison it's Rafe. I have so much to tell you, I don't even know where to begin. Meet me at the park at noon so we can talk!"  
  
"Wait a minute, which park is he talking about?" Alison wondered. There were two possible parks he could have meant. The voicemail indicator on her phone beeped again and she checked it. "It's Rafe again. I forgot to mention something. Meet me at the park where we made snow angels, shared hot chocolate, and I promised to love you forever." 


	2. The Truth Unfolds

Rafe Kovich looked around the messy hotel room and frowned. Livvie never picked up anything! He really wished she would get there because there was something he had to tell her. He got his memory back- his REAL memory- and none of it included a relationship with her. He remembered everything.from helping the people of Port Charles destroy Caleb for the final time, to getting all the couples back together, and his wonderful relationship with Alison. They belonged together, not him and Livvie. He also remembered being an angel and having to go back to heaven. Unfortunately he made a deal with James that would send him to the dark-side after he died, but he didn't care. He would do anything for his angel.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm back!"  
  
Rafe gave Livvie a fake smile. "Great, because there's something I've been dying to tell you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye, you lying, manipulating, little."  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. Just thought you wanted to know I got my memory back. You know, how I'm an angel and helped you destroy Caleb, along with getting couples back together. Oh, and then there's the part where Alison and I were in love. I knew something was up when I couldn't get her out of my head. I never stopped loving her. So what do you have to say for yourself, huh Livvie?"  
  
Livvie was stunned. She couldn't believe her whole plan went right down the drain! And it was all because of that stupid blonde.  
  
"Rafe, you have to listen to me. None of that is true. Alison put it all in your head."  
  
"Livvie, stop! I'm sick of it. I asked everyone who knew Alison and I and they all gave me the same story. So you can just stop your lies and whatever else you're up to. By the way, the only time I ever want to see you again is in divorce court. And you should be thanking your lucky stars I'm not going to turn you in for framing Alison. Although maybe I should."  
  
Rafe grabbed his bags and walked out the door. He was ready to start his life with Alison. They could do all the things they dreamed of..get married, have a child or two. It would be great! He arrived at the park to find Alison sitting on the bench.  
  
"Is it true Rafe, do you really remember everything about our love?"  
  
"Yes, angel. I'm so sorry for causing you pain."  
  
"No don't be! I know it wasn't your fault. But oh my gosh this is so wonderful!" They hugged for a long time, and then their lips eventually met. They lost themselves in the kiss, making up for lost time.  
  
"I missed you so much . I never, ever thought I would see you again."  
  
"I'm back.for good this time. We can do everything we wanted." "Oh Rafe! This is like a dream come true."  
  
"We can get married for real this time.well, after I divorce Livvie that is. And eventually have children. It will be just like I always wished for."  
  
"I wouldn't be getting your hopes up there, dear boy."  
  
Rafe and Alison turned to see none other than James. "You see, I don't think you read the other part of our deal. The one that said in order to stay on earth, you must prove your true love to Alison. And frankly, I don't see it yet." 


	3. Dark Visitor

Alison was confused. What deal was this man talking about? And who was this man? He was wearing all black and had that evil look to him.  
  
"Rafe, what's going on here?"  
  
James decided to answer the question for Rafe. "Well you see Ms. Barrington, your precious angel has a few secrets he forgot to tell you. The whole reason he was allowed to return back to earth was because we made a deal. In exchange for his soul, I permitted him to come back to live a lifetime on earth with you. What he didn't realize was that he would lose his memory and have to regain it on his own. And I guess he also didn't realize that he would have to prove his true love for you."  
  
Alison was shocked beyond belief. She couldn't quite comprehend what this man was saying, even though he made it pretty clear.  
  
"James, if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to Alison alone for a few minutes," Rafe said, clearly shocked himself by the sudden appearance of the unholy former servant of Caleb.  
  
"Fine, take all the time you need. But we must talk as soon as you are done."  
  
Rafe took Alison to a secluded spot in the woods. Grabbing his hands, Alison asked "Rafe, who is that man? And what in the world was he talking about?"  
  
He sighed. Sooner or later, he knew this would come. He went into full detail, telling her how much he missed her up there and couldn't bear to be without her. Ending the long story with James, he told her who he was and what the deal was all about. Alison immediately had a look of gratitude on her face.  
  
"Oh Rafe! I love you so much for doing that. But you do realize that we won't be able to be together in the afterlife."  
  
"I know angel, I know. But I couldn't help myself. I had to do something."  
  
"So that's how you lost your memory. I can't believe he did that to you."  
  
"Oh I can. I know all his tricks. I'm just surprised I didn't see it coming."  
  
"Alright well, can we go and talk to him and see what he wants? There's something I need to talk to you about after we do this."  
  
They walked back to where James was standing. Alison still couldn't believe all of this. She was actually talking to a man of "that place down there"!  
  
"Alright you two love birds, let's get down to the basics. In Rafe's deal, it states that he must prove his true love to Alison by performing three simple tasks. You must pass them with flying colors. Now, I can't tell you of these tasks because that would just ruin the whole point of it. These tasks will come to Rafe once every week for three weeks."  
  
"James, what are you trying to pull here? I don't need to prove my true love to Alison. She knows it, and I know it."  
  
"Just a day ago you were married to that cute former bride of Caleb. Infact, you still are, aren't you? I wouldn't be parading around proclaiming true love for Ms. Barrington just yet."  
  
Rafe couldn't believe this. His luck just never changed! He hoped that whatever James was up to, he would be able to prove him wrong.  
  
"Alright, you had your fun. Now, can Alison and I leave so we can get started on these so called tasks."  
  
"One moment. Just so you know, you both will not remember any of this."  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. Great! Memory was what had gotten Rafe in trouble in the first place. She prayed it wouldn't be the same case again.  
  
"Fine. Goodbye, James."  
  
"So long Master Rafe and Ms. Barrington."  
  
With a flash, James was gone and Rafe and Alison's last memory was of Rafe telling her they could do everything they dreamed of.  
  
"Rafe, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it angel?"  
  
"Remember how before I wanted you to make a baby with me so much so that I would have something to keep of your forever after you left?"  
  
"Right. And I told you we couldn't because my boss told me it just wasn't in the cards for us."  
  
"Well Rafe, he was wrong."  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
Alison gave him a soft, happy smile and grabbed his hands. "I just found out a few weeks ago but didn't want to tell you since you and Livvie were together. Rafe, we're having a baby." 


	4. Everything's Wonderful

Rafe almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.a baby? He could have sworn Ed had told him that it wouldn't happen for them.  
  
"Oh angel, that's so wonderful."  
  
"I know! I really wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, but at the same time I wanted it to be a surprise. So I told the doctor I would wait, if that's what you want to do."  
  
"Yes, that's what I want to do. We just have to take care of one problem."  
  
"You mean Livvie, right? Yeah that would probably be a good idea."  
  
"I wish there was a way to take care of it quick though, without going through all of the crap to go to divorce court and whatnot."  
  
Alison nodded in agreement, but she had no clue what to tell him. Rafe contemplated quietly for a few minutes before suddenly clapping his hands together.  
  
"What!?" Alison screamed out in surprise of the noise.  
  
"Something tells me the so called marriage ceremony that Livvie and I went through was a fake. Just like all the other things she told me." Rafe got his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number.  
  
Alison was definitely confused. Livvie wouldn't do something that stupid, especially if she wanted to keep Rafe for herself.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
Rafe gave her a charming smile and then said, "I'm calling the court house to see if the justice of the peace that Livvie got for us even exists." After a long conversation on the phone, with a lot of "yes, is that so?" answers from Rafe, he hung up.  
  
"Well, I knew Livvie was manipulative but I didn't realize how much. It was fake. She payed these people to do it."  
  
"Oh Rafe! So that means everything is ok then."  
  
"Well not everything."  
  
"What, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know about you, Alison, but I was brought up to believe that you shouldn't have children until after you are married."  
  
"Yes, that's what I was taught too."  
  
"So what do you say? Let's do what we've dreamed of doing since the day that we were brought together. Let's get married!"  
  
"Oh.I wouldn't ask for anything better. I love you Rafe Kovich."  
  
"I love you, Alison Barrington. And I love you too, little boy or girl in there!"  
  
Alison laughed and kissed Rafe. All of their dreams were finally coming true, and there wasn't a thing standing in their way. 


	5. A Simple Task

Rafe and Alison looked around the little house they bought. It was absolutely perfect! There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. They were going to fix up the nursery for the baby after they have the baby shower. Alison had an interview with the Port Charles bank in 15 minutes. Rafe had just gotten a job at the Port Charles newspaper a few weeks ago as a writer for the movie column. He knew all those journal entries would come in handy someday!  
  
"Rafe, I need your honest opinion. How does this look?" Alison had on a blue blouse with a matching miniskirt, hoping to look a little bit professional.  
  
"Beautiful, as always, " Rafe said as he gave her a kiss. "You'll dazzle them with your personality, and you know it."  
  
"Oh I hope so. Well, I should probably get going. Traffic is like hell at this time of day. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, angel. Good luck!"  
  
Meanwhile, up in the clouds, Ed was pacing back and forth. All his son had to do was pass the three simple tasks that James would produce, and he would be free to live a full, happy life with Alison. Not only that, but Rafe would also be able to go up to heaven again, since Ed had made a deal with James as well.  
  
"Well hello there, Edward. I see you're enjoying seeing your own flesh and blood fail miserably."  
  
Ed rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait for this to be over so he could finally show James what he and his boy were made of.  
  
"Listen here, James. The game is far from over. Rafe hasn't even completed his first task yet, so I suggest you shut your mouth."  
  
They both looked up at their screen and saw that something was happening.  
  
"Looks like angel boy is encountering his first task."  
  
Ed smiled, knowing exactly how it would turn out.  
  
Back on earth, Rafe was unpacking the many boxes that were still lying around the house. They had gotten all the furniture and stuff in, but the only thing they had to do was unpack the clothes. As he was getting out his jeans, he heard a knock on the door. He figured it might be one of Alison's friends or maybe even her grandmother. He went to answer it and saw a man he had never seen before on the other side.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir. Name's Ray Jones. I live across the street and just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Rafe shook his hand. "Rafe Kovich. Pleasure to meet you, Ray. Won't you come in?"  
  
He showed Ray into the living room. "Pardon the mess. We're still in the process of unpacking. My fiancé won't be home for a while, so I don't know where to put some of these clothes."  
  
"Oh, getting married then?"  
  
"Yes, very soon actually, as soon as we can figure out a date where everyone can attend. And we're having a baby too."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ray looked at the picture of Alison on the table next to the couch. "This your woman here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lovely looking lady she is. Well, I should probably get to what I came over here about. You see, I work for the lottery. I'm the guy in charge of picking out the numbers from that machine. How would you like to win some money?"  
  
Rafe laughed. "Who wouldn't these days?"  
  
"I can basically pick out any number combination I want to. And I can give you the winning ticket. The only thing I ask for you in return is your lady. Mighty fine looking thing she is. You have great taste."  
  
"Pardon me? You're offering me a winning lottery ticket in exchange for Alison? I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but you obviously have no clue about love. I would never in a million years give up Alison for a stupid lottery ticket. A nice hunk of cash will never compare to my angel. She's my heart, my soul, and my life. So you can offer it to someone else."  
  
Ray looked at him like he was crazy for a moment, then shrugged. "Alright. But don't say I didn't offer you anything." He got up and walked out of the door.  
  
Rafe shook his head. He couldn't believe that man! Wait until he told Alison about this one. She'd think it was hilarious.  
  
While Ed was overjoyed by the event he just saw on the screen, James was seriously angry. He was so sure that would work! Oh well, he will fail the next one. He knew that for a fact.  
  
"What's the matter James my man? Mad because you're silly excuse for a task didn't work? You definitely have no clue about the power of love."  
  
"There is no power of love. And don't think you've won yet. There's still two more tasks your boy must complete."  
  
"Yes James I am aware of that. Two tasks that he will surly pass."  
  
James laughed wickedly. If only Ed knew what he had in store for Rafe next. Pretty soon Rafe's soul would belong to him, and everything would be perfect. 


	6. Life is Beautiful

As Alison was walking back to her house, she looked at the beautiful surroundings. The flowers were freshly in bloom, so she stopped to smell some pink roses by the park. The pretty birds were singing a sweet melody, which almost made Alison stop and dance. If only Rafe were there at that exact moment it would be perfect. She had to get home so she could drag him out of the house and show him just how simply remarkable the world was. Everything finally was getting back into place. She had her angel back, a new job, a baby on the way, and she was getting married soon. What more could a girl ask for? Well, it would be nice to have her car. The old piece of junk failed her right after her interview with the Port Charles bank. At least she got the job. Now maybe she could buy a new car!  
  
"Rafe, I'm back! You won't believe this. I got the job! But I also am now without a car. It broke down on the way back, so I brought it to the used car lot. I'm just going to sell the old thing and get a new one. Um sweetie, what are you doing?" Alison walked into the living room to find Rafe doing the disco! She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh Alison, hey! Congrats!"  
  
"Rafe, you do know this is the 21st century, right?"  
  
"Yes, so what's your point?"  
  
"My point is that you need some new moves." She gave him a kiss and then stepped back to look at him. He was still dancing to that funky 70's music, and she couldn't help but laugh. Rafe suddenly stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
"Um, funny, no. Just extremely hilarious!" Alison was now unable to control herself, laughing so hard that she was crying.  
  
"Oh ok. I see how it is." Rafe got this sudden look of evil on his face, and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Rafe! What are you doing?"  
  
"Say you're sorry."  
  
Alison laughed. "Not a chance."  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll just lay here on top of you until you do"  
  
Alison rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Rafe. You have to admit it was funny. I mean, if you walked in and saw me dancing to disco, wouldn't you laugh?"  
  
Rafe thought about it, and then laughed himself. "Ok so it would be kind of funny." She pushed him off of her and tickled his ribs, making him laugh more and tickle her back. Alison giggled and said, "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"  
  
"Hmm, I think so. But you can tell me again."  
  
"I love you, so much."  
  
"And I love you, forever." They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, not wanting to ever let go. Unfortunately they had to, since there was a knock on the door.  
  
Rafe groaned. "Oh man, do we have to answer that?"  
  
"Come on Rafe, it could be someone we really want to see."  
  
"Oh, remind me later I have a very funny story to tell you."  
  
"If it's funnier than you doing the disco, I have to hear it!"  
  
He playfully punched her arm before he went to answer the door. "Cousin, what a surprise! Come on in."  
  
Alison smiled and gave Lucy a little hug. "Hi Lucy!"  
  
"Hey there you two love birds. Alison, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that it was a little before 4pm. "I was just going to cook some dinner. Other than that, nothing."  
  
"Great, then you're coming with me."  
  
"Aw cousin, can't I come too?" Rafe asked, giving an adorable puppy dog look.  
  
"Not unless you want to go shopping for wedding and bridesmaids dresses."  
  
Rafe laughed. "No thanks, you ladies go have fun. And don't worry about dinner angel, I'll cook for us tonight."  
  
Alison kissed Rafe in gratitude and grabbed her purse. "Ok I'm ready. Bye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye angel. And Lucy, stop by again. I never get to see you enough anymore."  
  
"We'll have to do lunch sometime this week. Well, ta!" They left, leaving Rafe with nothing to do but wait for Alison to come back. And find some food to cook. There was another knock at the door a few minutes later.  
  
"Well, this certainly seems to be the happenin' place in Port Charles today!" Rafe said to himself before opening the door. On the other end of the door was Livvie. He knew he had to be polite as possible, but it didn't really matter, seeing as they didn't have to go to court to get divorced or anything. So that meant that he could be as rude as he wanted to be. Excellent!  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Yeah good afternoon to you too Rafe." "Alright, good afternoon. Now what is it?"  
  
"Well, as you may know, we don't have to get a divorce. But since you will be marrying Alison soon from what I've heard around the city, I figured you might like to know what your dear fiancée is up to." Livvie fished a tape recorder out of her pocket.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Here, listen." She played the tape to reveal an answering machine message from Alison. Or, what sounded like Alison anyway. "Livvie, this is Alison. I'm just leaving you a message to let you know that you best watch you're back. Rafe and I are together again, so that means you can't have him. If I catch you anywhere near my man again, I swear I'll kill you. And I mean that literally."  
  
Rafe gave Livvie a look. "Oh Livvie, stop this crap! Do you honestly think I believe that's Alison? I mean, sure, it sounds like her. But I know how you work and there is no way I'm believing any more of you're lies. So you can take you're little tape recorder here and go. Just go. Don't pass go, don't collect $200, just go!"  
  
"Alright fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Rafe shoved her out the door. "Yeah, yeah, just get the hell out of here."  
  
"I don't believe this," Rafe said to himself. "First that Ray guy, now this. Is the world trying to test my love for Alison or something?"  
  
"Well well, looks like angel boy hit it right on the nose!" James was watching Rafe on the special monitor.  
  
"And it looks like the game is almost over James," Ed said, happy again for his son's accomplishments.  
  
"The game may be almost over Edward, but it doesn't mean you'll win. For your boy's final task, I have cooked up something that will definitely make him lose."  
  
"And what may I ask is this task going to be?" James gave his usual wicked smile and said, "Just a matter of life, and death." 


	7. The Third and Final Task

Alison stared in awe at all of the wedding and bridesmaids' dresses. There must have been at least a few hundred there, possibly more! There were the colors of purple, blue, yellow, maroon, green, pink, red, orange, and black for the bridesmaids' dresses and mainly just plain white for the wedding dresses. She had never heard of green being a color for a bridesmaid's dress! They were really expensive, some of them being $1000. She was eyeing this really pretty dress. It was pretty plain; in fact it was basically a prom dress. It was just what she had wanted though: white and spaghetti strapped, with rhinestones glued all around it, and it fell just a little past her ankles. Best of all, it was only $250! Alison went into one of the other rooms to try it on.  
  
  
  
"Oh Alison, that looks absolutely darling!" Lucy exclaimed as Alison walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah Ali, that looks so pretty," Serena said, admiring how the dress complimented her looks.  
  
"Thanks you two. Hey listen, I just wanted to thank you for everything, Lucy. You have really been like a mother to me, and I'll never forget it. And Serena has been like the sister I never had. I would like you and Serena to be my maids of honor. I've already asked Kate too. She couldn't make it today, so I scheduled for her to be fitted tomorrow. I know there's only supposed to be one maid of honor, but I can't choose. So I'm going to have three. And I would also like Christina to be my flower girl."  
  
Lucy was on the verge of tears. "Oh Alison! I would be so honored to be your maid of honor." She gave her a hug, then laughed when she realized how corny that sounded. Serena hugged Alison too. Then Alison bent down to hug Christina. As Lucy and Serena were fitted for their dresses (Alison had picked pink, as a symbol of the pink rose), she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lucy, did you call everyone to make sure they weren't doing anything next Saturday?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry. And I also made sure that all the girls were free Friday night so we can throw you the best darn bachelorette party in the universe!"  
  
"Aw, thanks Lucy. You're the best."  
  
Lucy's cellphone rang and she stepped away to talk for a minute. When she came back, she had a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Little bit of a problem at home. That was the delivery guy. Seems today is the day that Doc's birthday present is being delivered. He's going to be home any minute now, which means I better get home before he does."  
  
"Ok Lucy thanks again. The dresses will be ready Thursday at noon."  
  
"Anytime. Ta!"  
  
"Bye Serena and Christina." They all waved and they left the dress shop. Alison then remembered she had to go to the church to make sure everything was set for next Saturday. And she had to hurry because the pastor wasn't going to be there much longer! She grabbed her purse, made the down payment on the dresses, and hurried out of there.  
  
Back at the house, Rafe couldn't help the funny feeling he was getting. He couldn't explain it and didn't know why he had it. Whatever the feeling was, he knew he had to find Alison, and right now. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door as fast as he could. He knew she had gone to the dress shop with Lucy, Serena and Christina, so he checked there.  
  
"Sorry, she just left here about a minute ago," the woman who ran the shop said.  
  
"Did she say where she was going by any chance?"  
  
"No she didn't, I'm sorry. She just seemed like she was in a real hurry."  
  
"Ok, well, thanks anyway." Rafe rushed out there, leaving the woman to wonder why everyone was in such a hurry that day.  
  
He searched up and down every street and alley and made sure to look in all of the shops. Then finally he saw her standing on the corner, looking for something in her purse, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up and smiled when she saw him, and motioned for him to come over there. As he was walking he noticed two guys right by Alison who were fighting pretty violently. One of them was holding a gun and it looked like the other was trying to get it off of him. As they were struggling, they both got a hold of the gun, pointing it at Alison by accident. Not wasting a moment, Rafe rushed over to push Alison out of the way, and in the process, he was shot.  
  
"Rafe!" Alison screamed as she clutched him before he hit the ground. She immediately took off his shirt and used it to help minimize the blood flow. She looked at the two boys. "Don't you even dare think about going anywhere!" She got out her cellphone and called 911, explaining what had happened to the operator. The operator assured her that the paramedics would be there in about two minutes, since the station was only down a few blocks. She sat there, holding the shirt over his gunshot wound and whispering to him, "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be alright. Help is on the way. You'll be fine."  
  
The paramedics arrived, instantly putting Rafe on the stretcher and hooking him up to the oxygen. Alison followed them into the stretcher, holding back tears and praying that he'd be ok. All of a sudden when they got to General Hospital, something went wrong.  
  
"Alright we're losing him here. Stand clear!" The paramedics hovered around Rafe, shocking his heart. "We have to get him into an operating room, he's losing blood fast. Let's move!" They wheeled him down to the nearest open room they could find, paging for Dr. Ian Thornheart. Alison was keeping her cool pretty well, considering what was going on. Fifteen minutes later Ian emerged from the operating room.  
  
"Alison, I'm sorry."  
  
She simply looked at him. "He lost too much blood, he didn't make it."  
  
Alison looked back at the operating room, then back at Ian. She let out a long, hard sob. She had lost Rafe again, and this time she couldn't get him back. 


	8. Miracles Really Do Happen

Ed watched the monitor in disbelief. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Rafe passed all of his tests with flying colors, so that meant a lifetime on Earth with Alison. He had to talk to James about this. He had definitely cheated!  
  
"James, get in here!" Ed screamed.  
  
"Edward my boy. Why do you sound so angry? You did just win. Can't a guy have a little peace?" James said.  
  
"Win? Well if my son and I won, then why don't you explain that?!" He pointed towards the monitor that showed Rafe in the hospital bed.  
  
"Patience Edward. Sit back and relax. You'll see it'll all turn out ok here in a few. Just so you know though, I still don't believe in true love. Have fun up here in heaven for all eternity. Anyway, goodbye." James disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Ed wondered that was all about. It will all turn out ok? Then why was Rafe dead? He turned back towards the monitor, hoping to get some answers.  
  
Alison was sobbing her eyes out. Rafe had been given a second chance to live but he lost it. Ian hugged her, saying "He loved you very much. I know he wouldn't want you to be hurting like this."  
  
"Can I go in the room to see him, please?"  
  
"Sure. Take all the time you need." Ian led her to the room and then stepped away, looking as if he were about to cry. Rafe had turned into a close friend of his. He only wished he got a better chance to know him.  
  
Alison went over to Rafe's hospital bed and held his hand. "Oh my sweetheart. I thought this was the time, this was it. We were going to live happily ever after. But then you stepped in to save me. It should be me lying in this hospital bed, not you. Oh why does this have to happen!" She screamed towards the ceiling, as if she were going to get an answer. "Rafe, I just want you to know that I will not give up on us. I didn't give up on us when you had to leave, I didn't give up on us when you lost your memory, and I'm not giving up on us now. We will be together again, even if it's up in heaven. I love you Rafe. I'll love you forever." She gave him a kiss and started to get up from his bed when she heard something. Rafe was moving.  
  
"Ok, wait a minute here. I didn't see that. No no, I'm just going crazy. Yeah that's it. Alright I need to get out of here before I lose it completely." She turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Alison put her hand over her heart and turned around. "Rafe? Oh my god. Am I dreaming? Because that happened a lot to me the last few times I thought you were back." She pinched herself on her arm to make sure. "Ouch! Well ok so I'm not dreaming. But oh my god! Ian, nurse, someone get in, now!" She screamed down the hallway, barely able to contain herself.  
  
Ian rushed in. "Rafe, wow. This is truly a miracle. We tried shocking your heart but it didn't work. Well at least we thought it didn't work. Oh my."  
  
Ian checked his pulse and all of his other vitals to make sure he was ok. "Well there, I must say you have a very strong connection to heaven. Someone doesn't want you up there just yet it seems. Anyway, get some rest. You need it. Alison you can stay overnight if you'd like to. I'll make sure the other doctors know it's ok with me."  
  
"Thanks Ian," Alison said, still in shock over the whole situation.  
  
Rafe was a little confused. "Just out of curiosity, what happened? The last thing I remember is stepping in front of two guys that were fighting because they had a gun and I didn't want Alison to get hurt."  
  
"Sweetheart, you were shot. At first Ian thought you were gone, but I think you fought your way back here."  
  
Ian smiled and looked at Rafe. "I'm glad you're back, friend."  
  
"Thanks Ian. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. We'll probably be able to release you sometime tomorrow night. For now just get some rest." Ian grabbed his things and walked out of the room.  
  
Rafe looked over at Alison with a big grin on his face. "Come here, angel."  
  
"Oh Rafe, I am so sorry. This is my fault."  
  
"No! Alison, this was not your fault. You didn't have that gun, you didn't shoot it, and you didn't get into that fight. Those boys are the ones at fault."  
  
Alison had tears in her eyes. "I thought I had lost you again, that we wouldn't be able to see each other until it was my time to go." She was getting a little hysterical, practically sobbing more than she did earlier.  
  
Rafe pulled her close to him, giving her a long hug. "Don't cry. Please don't cry angel. It's ok. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Listen to me, ok? No matter what happens, wherever I go, I will always be with you. So don't think that I will ever leave you, understand? That day that I left after those thirteen weeks were up, when I promised I'd love you forever, I meant it."  
  
He softly wiped away the tears streaming down Alison's face, who had calmed down a little. "And I'll never leave you either, and that's a promise."  
  
Rafe laughed. "You better not."  
  
"Oh Rafe! I found the most darling wedding dress, just wait until you see it next Saturday!"  
  
"I definitely can't wait. Ian called while you were out shopping and said that him, Jack, Frank, Jamal, and Kevin wanted to throw me a bachelor party Friday night."  
  
"Yeah, Lucy's throwing me a party too. Should be interesting. She wanted to know if we should invite Livvie."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, contemplating the outcome. "Well, I'd rather not, but I say we do. Chances are she won't come anyway. Everyone hates her."  
  
"True. I'll send her an invitation, just to be nice."  
  
Rafe sighed happily and stretched out. "Just think, in a week we'll be married."  
  
"Finally. Everything is coming together. And the baby will be here before we know it!"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if we'll have a little girl running around that looks like you."  
  
"Or a Rafe junior. I can just see it now. He'll have the same determination as you, and the same golden hair."  
  
Rafe laughed. "I can't wait to spend every single day of my life with you and our child. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Rafe pulled her closer for a kiss, and they lost themselves in it, forgetting that anything else existed in the world except for the two of them. 


	9. Today's the Day

Alison was seriously about to lose her mind. Lucy, Kate, Serena, and Christina went to the mall over an hour ago, but still weren't back. The wedding was in two hours! She still had to have Lucy do her makeup since she couldn't do it herself very well. She took a look in the mirror and sighed. She definitely needed something. Lucy had threw her a big party last night and none of them had gotten to sleep until two.  
  
"Ok I have to calm down, it's going to be ok. I have to remember that the doctor said that too much stress is bad for the baby."  
  
Lucy and the girls finally walked in. "Ok Alison, get ready for your gifts. For something old, I got you an antique necklace that will go great with your dress." She helped Alison put it on.  
  
Kate walked over holding a beautiful pink rose. "And for something new I got you a pink rose to put into your hair." She brushed out Alison's hair and put it up into a cute bun, letting a few curly strands fall, and then pinned the rose in her hair.  
  
"For something borrowed, I'm lending you my white earrings." Serena handed Alison the earrings, and then she put them on.  
  
Lucy picked up Christina, who was carrying a bouquet of light blue flowers. "And for something blue, Christina here got you flowers."  
  
Alison almost cried, because she was so happy. "Oh guys, thank you so much. You are all the best friends anyone could ever have." She hugged them all.  
  
She looked at her watch and said, "Well girls, two more hours and I'll be Mrs. Kovich! Guess I better go get my dress."  
  
Lucy went upstairs with her to help her put on makeup, and then they came back down.  
  
"Oh Ali, you look so pretty!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Alison, you are so beautiful. Rafe is going to love your dress," Kate said.  
  
Alison smiled and put her arm around them all. "The day is finally here. I'm getting married!"  
  
Back at Ian's apartment, Rafe was looking at himself in the mirror. His tux didn't look that great (what did he expect when he waited until the last minute?) but the rest of him was probably better than he'd ever seen before.  
  
Ian called out to him from the bedroom, "Rafe, are you ready? Jamal, Jack, and Frank are already at the church. That's pretty bad when the groomsmen beat the groom and the best man!"  
  
Rafe took one last look in the mirror and then smiled. "I've been ready." Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was marrying his angel. 


	10. Happily Ever After

*Please note: the flashbacks in this chapter are from http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/pctranscripts.htm*  
  
Rafe was pacing back and forth in front of the church's altar. So many people had come to see the ceremony, mainly Alison's relatives and friends. Her parents weren't able to attend the ceremony but they promised to go to the reception. Alison wasn't counting on them showing up either way. For his angel's sake, he hoped that for once they wouldn't break a promise.  
  
"Rafe my boy." Rafe turned around to see Ed standing there and almost fainted.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing here? Or maybe I should ask how."  
  
"Well you see, I bargained with the big guy upstairs. Since I couldn't attend most of the events in your life, I want to at least be able to attend my son's wedding."  
  
Rafe smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you dad."  
  
"I can't wait to meet this Alison."  
  
"Oh she's incredible. You'll love her."  
  
"I bet I will." Ed gave his son a good luck pat on the back and then went to find a seat.  
  
Ian and the reverend appeared at Rafe's side. "You almost ready?" The reverend asked.  
  
Rafe smiled and nodded. "Been ready all my life."  
  
A few minutes later the pianist started playing the song "Cannons", which signaled for the flower girl to walk down the isle, followed by the bridesmaids and maid of honor. Little Christina looked so adorable in her little pink dress walking down the aisle. Following her was Kate, Lucy, and Serena in their pink dresses (Rafe guessed Alison picked pink as a symbol of their flower, the pink rose). Then everyone stood as the pianist played the "Here Comes the Bride" music. Rafe was absolutely in awe. Alison looked so beautiful in her white dress. And she had a cute little pink rose in her hair. She had asked Kevin to walk her down the aisle, since he had looked at him as a second father. As she approached the altar, Rafe whispered to her, "You look so beautiful, angel." Alison whispered back, "And you look very handsome."  
  
The reverend opened the ceremony, welcoming everyone to the joyous occasion. He talked about how marriage was a big step, and one that would forever change the way you look at life. As he was talking, Rafe and Alison both reflected on their times together, and apart. She remembered waking up from being hit by a tree and feeling so peaceful and seeing Rafe's face. She wouldn't know until later that he was the one who saved her, because he was an angel.  
  
Flashback:  
  
alison: You're not like the rest of us, are you?  
  
Rafe: Well, you know, I just know a few magic tricks. You know, makes me a hit at the parties.  
  
Alison: No, rafe. What i saw was no magic show. Ok, I saw this -- this light and this energy just flowing from you.  
  
Rafe: Yeah, well, the sun got in your eyes.  
  
Alison: No. I've seen that. I've seen that light before. It was that night at the monastery. And jack thought that I was dead after that tree branch hit me. And then you helped me.  
  
Rafe: You just got lucky, that's all.  
  
Alison: No, I remember the way you touched me. Oh, my god. I was dead, and you brought me back to life, just like that bird.  
  
Rafe: Uh -- you know what? Can we just drop this?  
  
Alison: No, wait! I was a goner, wasn't I? I -- i was a goner! Oh, my god. This is not happening, alison. This --  
  
rafe: Ow!  
  
Alison: Oh! Ok, I'm sorry. You are so real. You are just as real as I am. Only -- only you -- you, like, bring things back to life with this really pretty light and this really cool energy. Only i thought that only god could do stuff like that, you know, and -- oh, my god, are you him?  
  
Rafe: No.  
  
Alison: Oh, good, because if it was judgment day --  
  
rafe: Of course not. I -- look, i would love to answer all your questions, but I can'T.  
  
Alison: Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. All right. I get it. Ok, why don't I just sort of, you know, throw out some guesses, ok, and if I'm right, you don't have to tell me but just sort of give me a look.  
  
Rafe: Ok, that might work.  
  
Alison: Ok. So we've ruled out that you are not god. Ok, so did you come from some sort of, like, spaceship? I mean, are you, like, mr. Spock or something?  
  
Rafe: No.  
  
Alison: No. Ok. Are you some sort of healer?  
  
Rafe: You know what? This is just trouble. Let's go.  
  
Alison: Wait, wait! Ok, wait! Just -- I'm getting warmer, I can see it, ok? Just -- if you're not god, then did you come from the same zip code? I mean, are you -- are you, like, from heaven?  
  
Rafe: Alison, don't do this.  
  
Alison: Oh, my god, you are! I can see it in your eyes! I know what you are now with -- with the light and the miracles and the whole bringing-people- back-to-life thing. I know what you are. You're an angel.  
  
After that, Alison had a lot of trouble with the whole idea of Jamal and Valerie, and Rafe was there through everything. She thought he was gone for good when he left on Christmas Eve, but to her surprise he came back on New Year's. One day she "accidentally" read his journal, which revealed that he gave up his guardian angel powers to come back to her. She also found out that he was in love with her! She kept denying her feelings, but eventually she broke up with Jamal and there was no use denying her love for Rafe anymore. They shared many wonderful weeks together, but he had to leave again, and this time for good (so she thought!) She remembered how heartbroken she was, almost refusing to go on with her life.  
  
Rafe remembered every detail of his time with Alison, especially the deal that brought him back to earth for good.  
  
Flashback:  
  
James: That's it, master rafe. Sign on the dotted line.  
  
Rafe: Ok, ok, ok, don't push me, all right?  
  
James: I wouldn't dream of it. But the sooner you sign this, the sooner you get back to earth and to alison, and time -- it's of the essence. You know, they're practically building the gallows as we speak.  
  
Rafe: Ok, ok, you know what? I get it. I can save alison and you'll get my soul.  
  
James: That's our deal.  
  
Rafe: Yeah, well, not yet it's not. You know, I've been thinking and I got a few conditions of my own.  
  
James: Now, look, this is not a negotiation.  
  
Rafe: That's exactly what it is. Now, shut up and listen.  
  
Rafe: I want you to leave alison alone. You can have my soul, but hers is off limits.  
  
James: May I remind you, master rafe, that even if I were to agree with you, what becomes of alison's soul is not entirely up to me. I mean, remember, there's free will. You know all about free will.  
  
Rafe: Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do, and I also know alison has a lot of it, which is why I know that if you leave her alone, she will make all the right decisions.  
  
James: Oh, you drive a hard bargain. But I can live with that. Agreed.  
  
Rafe: Another thing.  
  
James: Another thing?  
  
Rafe: Yes. She can never know what I've done. Because she'd just blame herself, ok, and that is the last thing that I want.  
  
James: You know, I'm beginning to think that you really don't want this. I don't know, maybe you're getting cold feet, you want to call the whole thing off. Well, it's understandable. I mean, this kind of thing is -- is not for everyone. I'll tell you what -- just to show you that my heart is in the right place, I'll spare you the guilt.  
  
Rafe: Wait. What are you doing?  
  
James: I'm withdrawing the offer.  
  
Rafe: What?  
  
James: The deal is off. Look, have no fear. I'm sure that alison will get a fair trial. And if not, well, perhaps she'll be joining you here. At any rate, no hard feelings, and I wish you good day.  
  
Rafe: Wait!  
  
James: Yes?  
  
Rafe: It's done.  
  
He was very glad that he no longer had to think about that deal. Ed had saved him, which meant he could still spend eternity in heaven. Even though he lost his memory for a while and almost lost Alison, it was ok now. He looked at Alison and gently grabbed her hands. They were about to embark on a wonderful journey together, which would definitely last them forever.  
  
The reverend then stated the usual, "If there's anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
From the back of the church, someone called out, "Alison Barrington, you little slut!"  
  
Alison looked at Rafe with panic. She had invited Livve to be nice, but she didn't think she was actually going to come. Livvie then walked up to where they were and started screaming.  
  
"Well think you can just steal everything from me, huh? Think again! Rafe is mine. He's only marrying you because you're pregnant. So back off bitch!"  
  
Rafe looked her squarely in the eyes and said, "Livvie, don't you dare talk that way to her! She invited you here, out of the goodness of her heart. So I suggest you leave now before things get out of hand."  
  
"No! I'm not leaving, not until I claim what's mine." She shoved Alison out of the way and attempted to kiss Rafe, but he backed away. Kevin finally grabbed Livvie and said, "Ok honey, that's enough. I'm taking you home to get some rest."  
  
All the way out of the church, Livvie screamed, "No! He's mine! Don't you see? She stole him from me! He's never going to love her. He loves me!"  
  
The reverend cleared his throat and said, "Well if that's the only interruption for now, I'll proceed. I believe it is time for the vows."  
  
Rafe took Alison's hands and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. The memory of their "marriage" to each other before flooded his mind.  
  
Flashback: Rafe: I came here an angel, blessed with an angel's powers. But I will leave here a man much more blessed by your love. People say, you know, that there's only angels in heaven, but i've been here and there and I know better. See, angels live in the hearts of those who dare to love. And how lucky am i to meet the most incredible angel of all.  
  
Alison: Rafe.  
  
Rafe: Yeah. It's true, angel.  
  
Alison: Wait. Wait, wait. You're not supposed to kiss me till after.  
  
Rafe: And I couldn't wait.  
  
Alison: I love you.  
  
Rafe: People spend forever searching and looking, on a journey to nowhere. And you know what? I guess that could've been me, except i found you. And now I know that my journey began and is going to end with you. I bet you're wondering, maybe, what these stones are for --  
  
alison: Oh, yes.  
  
Rafe: That i put around here. Well, the thing is i didn't have a ring that I could give you, so this kind of is the same thing. I mean, it's not 14 karat, but it's the best I can do. It represents the bond of our love -- an infinite circle without beginning or end, never to be broken. Alison barrington, I promise that i will carry our love with me forever. We will be joined together as one for now and into eternity.  
  
Alison: And I promise you, rafe kovich, to carry your love with me forever. My heart and soul now belongs to you from now through eternity.  
  
Rafe: And now, under the eyes of god, we belong to each other.  
  
Alison: Now you may kiss your bride.  
  
Rafe smiled at the memory, then cleared his throat to begin. "Well, I can barely believe we've made it. After everything we've been through, and you know what I'm talking about, here we stand. Ever since I first layed eyes on you, I wanted to get to know you better. You made my world so much brighter. I couldn't wait for the next day to come to see your smile, hear your laugh, and just get to spend time with you. Alison Barrington, my angel, I promise that I will love you with all of my heart and soul forever and I will be with you every step of the way."  
  
Alison choked back tears. She was so lucky to have him in her life. "Oh Rafe. You saved my life. I was so close to just giving it all up, but you wouldn't let me. You kept on pushing me and telling me to go on and enjoy things. I felt your love everyday we spent time together. Even when we were apart for a while, I could feel your presence everywhere, and I knew that it was going to be alright. I promise you that I will live everyday for you, and I will always be with you no matter what. I love you Rafe Kovich. Forever."  
  
They exchanged rings, and then the reverend ended the ceremony. "It is my pleasure to introduce to everyone Mr. and Mrs. Rafe Kovich." There were many cheers and whistles as Rafe and Alison embraced in a sweet kiss. 


	11. It's Time to Party

*The song in this chapter is called "True love" by Pat Benetar. Also, I made up Alison's parents names because I have no clue what they are actually named*  
  
The barn was beautifully decorated with pink and white roses all around it. Inside there were tables set up for the food, including the wedding cake. Rafe and Alison had decided that, since the barn was too small to fit everyone in for the reception, they would use it to put the food in. There were tents set up outside the barn for the guests and also a space cleared for a dance floor. Ricky's band had agreed to play for them, since Alison's grandmother was paying them a very good amount.  
  
"Alison darling, I just wanted to say how happy I am for you. You just seem to be glowing with love. I wish you and Rafe nothing but the best." Amanda kissed Alison and gave Rafe a hug. "Welcome to the family, Rafe."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Barrington," Rafe said.  
  
"Oh, please call me Amanda."  
  
"Well, thank you Amanda."  
  
"No problem. Now, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
Alison smiled and gave her grandmother another kiss. "I love you, grandma."  
  
"I love you too. Well, I'm going to mingle with the guests. Be sure to come see me later on. I haven't given you two your wedding present yet."  
  
Rafe took Alison's hands and planted a big kiss on her neck. "My beautiful wife."  
  
"My handsome husband."  
  
"Can you believe it angel? I thought for sure I would never see this day. Never in a million years! Oh, I'm so lucky that you didn't give up on us. I'm just sorry I did."  
  
"No, no Rafe, don't say that. I know you didn't give up on us either, or else we wouldn't be standing here right now. It's not your fault that you lost your memory. We've been over and over this."  
  
"Yes I know. I just don't ever want to lose you again." Rafe wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tender kiss.  
  
Alison giggled. "Rafe, we have all the time in the world for that. I don't think the guests will be very happy if we stand here and make out all night."  
  
"I don't think they care." He nibbled on her ear and stroked her back.  
  
"Hey love birds! I hate to break this up but the band is going to play and you guys are blocking the dance floor," Jack said, impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
Rafe laughed. "Oops! Sorry." They immediately stepped out the way. Ricky's band started playing a cool techno remix of the Electric Slide and all of the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and about 30 other people joined in.  
  
"Oh, angel, come here. I want you to meet someone special." Rafe yelled over the music. He grabbed her hand and led her to where Ed was sitting.  
  
"Alison Barrington, I would like you to meet my father, Ed."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alison. I can't count the number of times my son has talked about you." He gave her a little friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
Alison gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're his dad? But, I thought you told me he was......"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Ed cut in. "Well you see, I died right before Rafe was born. Basically I've missed all the important events in my son's life. So, I made a few deals, and I was granted the opportunity to stay and see you're wedding. I have to leave at midnight, though. But let me tell you, seeing my son happy is the most important thing in the world."  
  
Alison smiled. "Well let me tell you, it's so great to meet you. Listen, since you only have until midnight, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"But angel," Rafe protested.  
  
"No arguing. I'll see you when we have to cut the cake." She winked and went off to join everyone on the dance floor.  
  
"Well Rafe, I must say I have to hand it to you. You sure do know how to pick them. Alison is a lovely woman."  
  
"She's the best. I feel so lucky everyday to be the man in her life. Oh dad!" Rafe exclaimed, looking sad and suddenly remembering something that he necessarily didn't want to bring up but he knew it had to come sometime. "This really is going to be goodbye, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean, Rafe?"  
  
"I mean the deal between James and I. I have to spend eternity in hell because of it."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Rafe was confused. "Um, excuse me? Could you say that again?"  
  
"You get to come back to heaven Rafe. Of course, not until it's your time. What you don't know is that James and I made a deal also. Since you proved your true love to Alison, you'll be able to spend eternity where you truly belong."  
  
"Dad, I don't know what to say." Rafe looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Rafe. It's no problem." They hugged.  
  
An hour or so later, Lucy went over to the band and told them to a little break. "Ok everyone, can I have your attention please? I would just like to say a little something, since I am one of the bridesmaids. Rafe and Alison, I must say that you two are truly two of the most wonderful people on this earth. You both have such kind hearts. Rafe, you helped Doc and I get back together. I will always be grateful to you for that. And Alison, I must say, you're a very strong woman. Whatever life throws at you, you're ready and willing to fight it. I love you guys both so much, and I hope all of your dreams come true." She raised her wine glass. "To Rafe and Alison!" Everyone raised their glasses and clicked them together.  
  
Alison and Rafe went over to hug Lucy. "Well cousins of mine, I think it's time for you to cut the cake!"  
  
Alison and Rafe went into the barn and over to the cake table. Everyone followed close behind and had to literally stand shoulder to shoulder because of the lack of room in there.  
  
"Ok guys, we'll make this as quick as possible." Alison cut the first piece and gently fed it to Rafe. Rafe, on the other hand, wasn't so gentle. At first it looked like he was going to be, but then he smashed the icing into her face and laughed.  
  
Alison screamed. "Rafe Kovich! Oh, it's on now!" She took another piece of the cake and threw it at him. He playfully tackled her to the ground, and their cake fight soon turned into a tickle fight. Everyone around them laughed. Kevin, who ordered the cake, said "Alright if you guys don't stop, you'll waste all the cake!" He pretended to be mad, but he smiled.  
  
Alison and Rafe finally got off the ground after a few minutes. Rafe brushed off his tux, and said "Well everyone, dig in!"  
  
"Alison, sweetheart!" She looked up to find none other than her parents. She grabbed Rafe and brought him over to them. "Mom, Dad, I am so glad you could make it!" She hugged her parents.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the ceremony. We had trouble finding a flight that early," Her dad said, handing them a card.  
  
"It's ok. Rafe, I would like you to meet my parents, Aimee and Greg Barrington."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook their hands.  
  
"Yes, likewise. I'm glad our daughter has found someone."  
  
"Well honey, we're going to go say hi to your grandmother. Congratulations!" Alison's mom gave her a hug and then went with her dad to find Amanda.  
  
"Well geez, they sure didn't talk to you for too long," Rafe said.  
  
"Yeah well, I told you about them. I'm still surprised they even came. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm glad they did. They just never do anything they say they will."  
  
Rafe gave her a kiss. "Well, I'm just wondering why they don't come to see they're amazing daughter more often."  
  
Alison smiled at him. "I love you."  
  
Ricky's band stopped, and he picked up the microphone. "Well, I think that in the excitement of planning this lovely event, you all forgot to pick a song for the bride and groom's first dance." The bridesmaids and groomsmen all groaned as they remembered that. "But not to worry. A special request for the song "True love" was put out by a man named Ed. Hope you two enjoy it."  
  
Rafe took Alison's hand and led her out to the dance floor. They danced in each other's arms, almost forgetting about anything else. The music filled the air with it's sweet melody.  
  
Never been no fragile flower, I always got too much to say  
  
Never had much luck with love and romance, I guess it's always been that way  
  
But I've been seriously thinking 'bout slippin' on a velvet glove  
  
I know it's strange, but my luck's about to change  
  
'Cos what we got here is true love, yeah yeah  
  
True love, you can't buy it, no no, you know it ain't like nothin' else  
  
True love, you really oughta try it  
  
You owe it to yourself to get you some true love  
  
You know I wake up every morning, it's the first thing on my mind  
  
This is a permanent condition of the most serious kind  
  
Now let me tell you baby, that you were sent from up above  
  
Give me a sign, let's not waste any more time  
  
'Cos what we got here is true love, yeah yeah  
  
I called the man at the video store and I said  
  
Cancel my membership, I won't be needin' it no more  
  
Found something else to occupy my nights, and baby, it's just right  
  
I'm out on true love, true love yeah  
  
I called the man at the video store and I said  
  
Cancel my membership, I won't be needin' it no more  
  
Found something else to occupy my nights, and baby, it's just right  
  
I'm out on true love, true love yeah  
  
  
  
Everybody wants it, everybody needs true love  
  
Don't give me none of that bad lovin', I gotta have good love  
  
True love, yeah, true love  
  
As the dance ended, Rafe looked into Alison's eyes and said, "My angel, I know we're not going on a honeymoon or anything since we don't have that much money, but I promise you that one day we will take one. Anywhere you want. But for now, I did request off a week from the newspaper, and I know you did the same. So we'll just relax, and enjoy being with each other. No one else will bother us for a whole week. It'll just be the two of us."  
  
"Oh Rafe, that sounds so wonderful."  
  
It was nearing midnight, so Rafe said goodbye to Ed, with promises of seeing each other again someday. Alison threw her bouquet, which landed in Kate's arms. Alison's grandmother came over to the newlyweds with a small envelope.  
  
"Well, here's that present I promised you. Go ahead, open it."  
  
Rafe and Alison opened it, expecting money most likely. What they didn't expect were two tickets to a cruise to Aruba! Alison had always wanted to go there.  
  
"Oh grandma! Thank you so much!" She hugged her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs, oh um, I mean Amanda."  
  
"No problem at all. Your plane to the harbor leaves tomorrow morning, so you both better go home and pack. And have fun!"  
  
Alison smiled, and then jumped up and down. "Rafe, we're going on a cruise! Our honeymoon!"  
  
"I know! It will be so great!" After cleaning up, Rafe and Alison went straight home to pack. When they were finished packing, they had about four hours until they had to leave for the airport.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we might as well just not sleep." Rafe said, putting his arms around Alison's waist.  
  
"Yeah I know. I mean, what's the point?"  
  
Rafe picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He gently removed her clothes, and kissed her passionately. Alison did the same. After they made love to each other, Rafe massaged her neck and whispered, "I love you angel. Forever."  
  
Alison whispered back, "I love you Rafe. Always." 


	12. A Month Early

*Note: This chapter takes place 8 months after the wedding, meaning that Alison is around 8 months along in her pregnancy. And I really don't know if Karen is actually able to deliver babies on the show, but in my story she can.lol*  
  
Alison moaned as she was awaken by the baby's kicking. It was 9 am and the baby was already at it! Both she and Rafe had decided that the baby must be a future soccer player or something. It always seemed to be kicking. Alison had a little trouble with her back during the 6th and 7th months, so her doctor had advised her to keep off her feet for the 8th month, which meant that she had to take off of work. She was glad in a way, but staying home with nothing to do but watch TV all day wasn't what she considered fun. With Rafe working until 5 each day at the Port Charles newspaper office, she was definitely bored out of her mind most of the time.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting kind of tired of this being alone with nothing to do for most of the day. I'm calling Lucy to see if she wants to come over." She dialed Lucy's number on the cordless phone, and was annoyed when she got the answering machine.  
  
"Lucy, its Alison. I'm just really bored and wanted to know if you'd like to come over to keep me company. Just call me back whenever you get a chance." Alison sighed as she hung up the phone. Jack and Jamal were busy with their bike shop, and she wasn't really friends with anyone else besides some of the girls at work. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Well hey, maybe it's Lucy. Hang on, I'll be there in a minute!" She gently got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hello Alison."  
  
Alison gasped. "Livvie? What the hell are you doing here?" She hadn't seen Livvie since the scene she put on at the wedding. The last she heard, Kevin had gotten her some professional help. She hadn't actually been put in a psychiatric ward, which made Alison wonder if she should really be roaming the streets alone.  
  
"I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but I just wanted to talk to you. I'm really sorry for everything I put you through. You really didn't deserve the crap, and I realize now how stupid I was for plotting revenge on you for nothing. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Alison was stunned. Livvie was actually apologizing? What was going on here? "Well Livvie, it's not like you just stole Rafe from me. You tried to kill us both. So tell me, would you forgive someone that tried to kill you?"  
  
"Ok, so I'm not exactly Mother Theresa. Look I'm trying here. I don't recall you ever apologizing for taking Jack from me."  
  
"Oh please, just stop. We both know that was your fault, and not mine. When I was accused of killing your father, you ran around town telling anyone who listened that I was a witch and a murderer. Then, when you found out the truth, you still thought the worst of me. I really don't know why you think I'm even going to consider forgiving you."  
  
"Fine. But don't expect me to ever reconsider our friendship."  
  
Alison laughed. "Livvie, you really are crazy. Did you hear anything I just said? I really think you need to get some more professional help if you can't get it through your head that you destroyed every ounce of our friendship. Just go. I really don't need this now, or ever again for that matter."  
  
Livvie walked out without even a second glance. Alison went over to lie on the couch, and as soon as she did she felt a sharp pain in her back. The baby then started kicking repeatedly. After five minutes, she decided she probably needed to find a ride to the hospital. Rafe was in New York City for the day, doing a special article for the city. He wouldn't be able to give her a ride, but she definitely had to tell him so that he would be able to go to the hospital. His cellphone was unfortunately turned off, so she left him a quick message. Lucy still wasn't home, so she had to call Jack and Jamal at the bike shop.  
  
"Hey Jack, can you and Jamal get over here real fast?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I think I'm going into labor."  
  
"Ok, hang in there. We'll be over there in a few!"  
  
After what seemed like forever, Jamal and Jack finally came to take her to the hospital. Jack pretty much ran every red light that they came to and broke the speed limit many times. Alison started hyperventilating.  
  
"Jack!," Alison screamed, "You are going to get caught by a cop if you keep this stuff up. So slow the heck down!"  
  
Jamal laughed. "Chill out woman. He's only going 15 over the speed limit. We should be at General Hospital in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Yeah Alison, don't worry. No police officer will catch me now."  
  
As soon as he said that, however, they heard a siren.  
  
"Did I not just tell you to slow down? Now we'll never get to the hospital. Damnit!" Alison cursed when she felt several sharp kicks from the baby.  
  
"Relax, Ali. Jack and I will just explain to the officer that we really have no time to go through the whole ticket process, then we'll be on our way." The officer came over to their car after they stopped. "Good morning. I assume that I don't have to tell you that you were going 15 over the speed limit. Can I see your license and registration please?"  
  
Jack laughed nervously. "Well sir I'd be glad to, but you see my friend there in the backseat is about to have a baby. She needed a ride and I left in too much of a hurry to grab my wallet with my license and stuff in it."  
  
"Well there, I guess you'll just have to wait a few minutes while I call the station to get someone down here to confirm something. I'll need your name and social security number."  
  
"I'm Jack Ramsey, but sir, I really don't have time for this. Can you just follow us to the hospital or something, please?"  
  
"Sorry, can't do that. Just relax. It'll take a few hours for the young lady to give birth anyway."  
  
Alison moaned loudly in the back seat and pounded her fist against the ceiling of the car. She couldn't believe this guy. She was going into labor and he didn't even care! "Look here, Mr. law. I really don't have time for this bull. I'm about a month from my due date, which means there could be some complications. So you are going to let us go to the damn hospital right now, whether you like it or not!"  
  
The officer jumped slightly in shock from Alison's outburst, which made her smile with satisfaction. "Uh, you know what, I'm just going to let you three go with a warning. Just be careful next time." The officer walked back to his car slowly.  
  
"Damn woman, you really know how to handle them!" Jamal laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so Jack I expect some major thanks for saving your ass. But for now, let's go." Jack pulled cautiously back out onto the road, making sure this time not to speed. He pulled up to the drop off at General Hospital a few minutes later. "You go take Alison inside, Jamal. I'll go park."  
  
Jamal led her into the hospital where they took an elevator to the maternity floor. Alison went up to the desk and calmly spoke to the nurse. "I'm Alison Kovich. I'm going into labor and I'm not really due for another month."  
  
The nurse nodded and told the orderly to find an available room. "Who's your doctor Mrs. Kovich?"  
  
"Dr. Karen Wexler."  
  
"Ok. We'll page her and she'll be up here soon." The orderly came back and escorted Alison to her room. Karen arrived not much later and hooked her up to all the equipment. After about half an hour, she said, "Alison, I'm afraid your baby's heart rate is not getting up to what it should be. If this doesn't improve soon, we'll have to perform a cesarean."  
  
Alison was on the verge of tears. "But, Rafe isn't here yet. And my grandma isn't here."  
  
"I know sweetheart, I know. Jack and Jamal are making phone calls right now out in the hall. They're doing everything they can to get a hold of everyone. But it will be ok, don't worry. I'll get a nurse in here to stay with you until I come back to check."  
  
Jack came into her room. "Hey girl, hang in there. Jamal just got a hold of Rafe finally and he's going to be here as soon as he can. I heard what Karen said about possibly doing the cesarean. We'll be here, don't worry."  
  
Alison reached out to give him a hug. "Thanks Jack." She prayed silently that Rafe would get here in time. It just wouldn't be the same without him. 


	13. Another Little Miracle

*Note: for this story, let's say there's actually a subway that takes someone from New York City to "Port Charles"* lol  
  
Rafe waited impatiently at the subway station in New York City. He had no clue what the big fuss was. It was backed up about half an hour, which was something you would expect on New Year's Eve and not an ordinary day like this. For Rafe, though, it wasn't an ordinary day. He had just found out that Alison was going into labor a month early. The baby's heart rate was also not what it should be, so there was a possibility that the doctor would have to perform a caesarean. He wanted to be there, so he was half tempted to shove through the crowd to the front to get the next ride, but that would be rude. Then some woman came out of nowhere and shoved past Rafe. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, just where do you think that you're going?"  
  
"I'm so tired of waiting. I was just shopping in Macy's for a new pair of shoes and let me tell you, the line was so long! So I really don't want to wait in other lines, so if you'll just let me by, that would be great."  
  
Rafe laughed. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Look young man, I don't understand what you could be in a hurry for. To get back to your prostitute or something? I know you couldn't have anything important that you might be late for. I have a very important appointment to get my nails done."  
  
"Well you're wrong. My wife is in labor right now, and might have to have a caesarean. So I think you should be the one to let me through. Have a nice day now!" Rafe nodded kindly at the woman and walked in front again.  
  
Finally Rafe was able to get on the sub. After a pleasant but crowded ride, it arrived in Port Charles. He rushed to downtown to get a cab to General Hospital. He was greeted at the door by Lucy, who was pacing back and forth. Rafe and Alison had asked Lucy and Kevin to be the baby's godparents. "Oh Rafe, thank god you're finally here! I've been going nuts here. Alison's grandmother is held up in traffic, but Jack and Jamal are here. Gosh, I just don't know what........." Lucy kept rambling on and on as she always does.  
  
"Uh, Lucy? Sorry to interrupt but my wife is in labor and I'd really like to go inside and see her."  
  
"Oh of course! She's on the 6th floor, room 602. Tell her I'll be back in about five minutes. Doc and the girls are coming. Oh, I'm so excited! I'm going to be a godmother! Oh boy, this is quite a day." Lucy realized that Rafe was long gone after she had told him what room Alison was in. Some people that were walking in were giving her strange looks.  
  
"Well what are you looking at, huh? My cousin was standing right there, I swear! I just didn't realize that he left. Guess I have been talking quite an awful lot. You know, I've been meaning to do some more reading. I've heard that it calms nerves......" The people that were looking at her shook their heads and laughed as they went into the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, Alison was trying to keep calm. Her grandmother was going to be held up in traffic for at least another half an hour it seemed and Rafe was still nowhere to be found. She looked up at the sky and started praying. "Hey, um, God, Ed, whoever is listening up there, can you please help me out? Look, this is Rafe's first child, and he needs to be here to see him or her being born. You have to get him here, as soon as possible that is." Her little prayer was interrupted by Karen and some nurses that had entered the room. Karen went to the equipment to check the progress and the baby's heart rate. She had the nurses record some numbers and then ordered them to get something.  
  
"Alison, I'm afraid I haven't seen any change here. The baby's heart rate is not improving, which means we will have to do the caesarean now."  
  
Alison almost dropped the glass of water she was drinking and exclaimed, "But Rafe isn't here yet!"  
  
"I know sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'll let the nurses at the front desk know where we're going so that they can tell him if he gets here. In the meantime, just relax. It'll all be ok soon."  
  
The nurses returned with a cot to wheel Alison into the surgery room. Just as Karen was laying her onto the cot, Rafe rushed into the room. "Angel, I'm so sorry! I got held up at the subway station, and then this lady.."  
  
"Rafe, it's ok! Please don't start wigging out. You sound exactly like Lucy! You're right on time."  
  
"That's right, Rafe. We're just about to take Alison to surgery to get the baby out, so just follow us," Karen said as she started to wheel Alison out of the room.  
  
Rafe held her hand and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Alison."  
  
"I love you too, Rafe. But oh the baby! What if they don't get it out in time, or something?"  
  
Karen patted her head. "Don't worry, Alison. The baby will be just fine."  
  
"Yeah, you hear that, angel? The baby will be ok. It will be the best baby on this earth, because it has you as a mother."  
  
"Oh Rafe." Alison leaned up to give Rafe a kiss as they entered the surgery room.  
  
"Rafe you can stay in here if you'd like, just as long as you stand at Alison's head. Colleen, page Dr. Thornheart for me please." While Karen was waiting for Ian, she set up Alison for the surgery. Ian, unaware of what was going on, came in.  
  
"Alright, I'm here. So, what are the conditions?" Ian asked as he grabbed a mask and gloves.  
  
"Alison discovered she was going into labor earlier. I checked her and found that her baby's heart rate wasn't what it should be."  
  
Ian nodded hello to Rafe and went over to talk to Alison, who was still a little in fear. "Hang in there. I know you're a strong woman. We'll get this baby out before you know it."  
  
Out in the waiting area, Amanda had finally arrived. She, along with Jack, Jamal, Kevin, and Serena, were trying to calm Lucy down. Jamal went over to Lucy and said, "Hey, you have got to calm down there. It's almost as if you're the one having the baby! Christina, I sure hope you don't take after your mother here when you grow up. Because if you do, man are we ever going to have some wild woman on our hands!" That got everyone in the waiting room to laugh.  
  
Lucy cracked a little smile and said, "Alright, I know I'm a little on edge here but I'm just worried, that's all. Alison is like another daughter to me, so of course I'm going to be a little crazy while I wait."  
  
Kevin put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Lucy, if this is how you act while Alison is having a baby, I'd hate to see what happens when it's Serena and Christina's turn."  
  
"Oh Doc, please don't remind me! That makes me feel old!"  
  
Amanda decided to break into the conversation and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Ok everyone. Instead of sitting here discussing how Lucy is going nuts, why don't we discuss the Bears game or something?"  
  
Everyone stopped the chatting and laughed. It wasn't that discussing the Bears was funny; it was the weirdness of the situation. Since when did Amanda Barrington want to discuss the Bears game?  
  
Amanda shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
Jamal rolled his eyes. He still wasn't too fond of Alison's grandmother, but he had to admit that it was funny. "Yeah, great. But I don't think any of us want to talk football right now. I don't know about you guys, but I really want to know what's going on in there. How long could it take them, man?"  
  
Lucy sighed deeply. "Yeah I know! Stupid doctors. They get paid all this money and they can't even..."  
  
Everyone interrupted her and said the exact same thing at once, "Lucy, don't start again!" That outburst got another laugh from the other people in the waiting area.  
  
Back in the surgery room, Ian and Karen were working diligently to get the baby out. Karen looked up to Rafe and Alison and said, "Ok guys, I just have to cut something here real quick and the baby will be out." Rafe held Alison's hand as Karen took a final cut to release the baby from Alison's stomach. Soon the room was filled with the loud cries of the newborn. Ian quickly cleaned off the baby and put it in a blanket. "Congratulations you two. You have a new healthy boy."  
  
Tears of joy rolled down both Alison and Rafe's face. They were suddenly overwhelmed by a bright light that was illuminating over the room. As Ian handed Alison her new son, Rafe looked up to the sky and said, "Hey dad, looks like you got a new grandson. Bet he turns out to be just like you."  
  
After Alison held her baby for a few minutes, she handed him to Rafe and said, "Rafe, look. He has a small patch of golden brown hair. And he looks so determined. Definitely going to take after his dad."  
  
Rafe laughed and gave his son a small kiss on the head. "Well there little one, have I got some plans for you. Just wait until your older and I give you pointers on how to pick up the women. I won your mother over with my magic and charms."  
  
Alison playfully slapped him on the arm. "Rafe Kovich!"  
  
"What? It's the truth isn't it?"  
  
Alison sighed. "Oh men! Now I have to deal with two of them."  
  
Rafe suddenly got a look on his face and shouted, "The name!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We were so busy planning everything else for the baby that we forgot to think of a name."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right."  
  
"Listen, if you don't mind, I think that a good one would be.."  
  
"Ed?"  
  
Rafe smiled. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well he is the reason you're back here with me, right? Who better to name the baby after than him? And he is your father after all."  
  
"Alright. So, Ed it is then."  
  
Karen came over to Alison. "Hey, I really hate to break this up, but the new mother needs some rest. Rafe, you can bring out the baby to everyone for a few minutes, but then I have to put him in the nursery while Alison is resting."  
  
Rafe gave Alison a kiss and took little Ed out into the waiting room. Lucy jumped up from her seat and ran over to Rafe. "Oh my goodness, what an adorable little baby! So, do I have a godson or a goddaughter? I can't really tell, seeing that the...well you know, is under the blanket and all."  
  
"Lucy, this is your godson Ed."  
  
"Oh Doc, come here, it's our godson!"  
  
Amanda walked over to Rafe and the baby. "I still can't believe that I am a great grandmother."  
  
"Well everyone, Dr. Wexler informed me that I have to take the baby to the nursery. Alison needs her rest, so you can come see us and the baby as soon as we get back home." Everyone congratulated Rafe and told him to congratulate Alison as well. He walked back to Alison's room and gave little Ed to Karen, who took him down to the nursery. Rafe stroked Alison's hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Rafe, our baby was just born! We brought a whole new life into this world. You know, he could be a future inventor."  
  
"Or a doctor."  
  
"Or maybe he'll find the cure for AIDS and cancer."  
  
"Whatever he does, he'll always have our love to guide him."  
  
Alison smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. "I love you Rafe. Always"  
  
"I love you Alison. Forever." A few moments later Alison drifted off to sleep in her bed and Rafe fell asleep in his chair.  
  
Ed smiled down upon them from above. "I wish for you kids nothing but the best that the world can bring to you. You have many wonderful years ahead." 


End file.
